You're To Beautiful To See
by Haruno Hermione
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yatim piatu yang hidup bersama ayah angkatnya. Sakura memiliki seorang pacar lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Ia juga mempunyai teman bernama Hyuuga Neji. Dari sinilah cinta segitiga tragis dimulai.


You're To Beautiful To See

Pairing: NejiSaku

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Tragedy

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei

Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu yang hidup bersama ayah angkatnya. Dan ayah angkatnya itu bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha. Tetapi, ayahnya bekerja dengan satu syarat, yaitu Sakura harus menjalin hubungan dengan sang ambassador. Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Perlahan hidupnya membaik. Tetapi ketika dia berteman dengan Hyuuga Neji… hidupnya perlahan menjadi memburuk lagi.

Aku, Haruno Sakura adalah anak perempuan biasa yang berumur 17 tahun. Tetapi, sejak aku dijodohkan dengan sang ambassador Uchiha Sasuke untuk membuat ayah angkatku dapat bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha, aku pun menjadi perempuan popular di sekolahku. Lalu, aku berteman dengan seorang tunanetra Hyuuga Neji. Aku merasa kasihan padanya karena di dijauhi orang-orang karena dia seorang tunanetra. Akhirnya tiap hari aku menemaninya untuk membuatnya terhibur. Tetapi, teman-temanku malah mengatakan aku berpacaran dengannnya. Pembicaraan itu terdengar hingga ke telinga pacarku. Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya marah padaku dan mengacamkan kalau dia akan membunuh Neji jika aku berdekat-dekat lagi dengannya. Akhirnya aku dan Neji berteman secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Lalu, aku pun mengetahui sifat Sasuke yang sebenarnya sebagai ambassador. Ternyata dia adalah seseorang yang…

Sakura POV

Kriinggg…

Bel istirahat di sekolahku berbunyi.

Aku lalu berlari kecil menuju taman belakang sekolahku.

Kulihat seorang lelaki seurmurku sedang duduk di bangku taman itu. Lalu ku menghampirinya.

"Neji-kun!" teriakku

Dia memalingkan wajahnya padaku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Aku berlari kecil menuju dirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei! Hei! Tebak apa yang terjadi padaku?" ucapku sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Hmm… pasti kau mendapat nilai sempurna lagi kan di ulangan fisika?" tebaknya.

"Wahh… Neji-kun pintar sekali… kok bisa tahu sih…?" ucapku. Sepertinya sifat manjaku kambuh lagi nih…

"Karena aku adalah teman terdekatmu" ucapnya.

Semburat merah pun mewarnai wajahku. Dia memang cerdas. Hampir sama cerdasnya dengan pacarku yang seorang juara 1 terpintar di sekolahku. Bahkan di Konoha tempat kami berada.

Aku lalu tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigiku yang putih bersih. Walau aku tahu dia tidak bisa melihatku tersenyum seperti ini karena dia seorang tunanetra.

Dia memang tampan dan cerdas. Sayangnya tak ada seorang pun selain aku, Hyuuga Hinata saudaranya Neji, dan Yamanaka Ino sahabat terbaikku selain Neji yang mau berteman dengannya. Aku tahu sebab dia dijauhi dan dimusuhi oleh teman-teman selain 2 temanku yang tadi aku sebutkan. Itu bukan hanya karena dia seorang tunanetra, tetapi yang paling mempengaruhi adalah hal yang terjadi pada kami dan Neji dulu sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu saat Neji belum menjadi seorang tunanetra. Dulu, Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat sombong, kejam, dan jahat. Terapalagi dengan saudaranya, Hinata. Dulu, semua orang termasuk diriku membenci dirinya yang selalu bersikap sombong, angkuh dan kejam. Tapi anehnya, dia mempunyai pacar yang bernama Ten ten. Aku heran kepada Ten ten. Dia selalu saja sabar dengan sikap Neji yang kurang ajar itu. Tetapi, yang paling tersiksa dengan perilaku Neji itu ternyata adalah 2 teman lelakiku, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto dan Kiba memang sering merencanakan tentang cara menjahili Neji. Memang pernah 1 kali berhasil. Tapi Naruto dan Kiba tak pernah berhenti untuk menjahili Neji sampai sekarang. Setelah Ia menjadi tunanetra, tak ada orang yang mau mendekatinya selain aku. Bahkan, pacarnya, Ten ten, memutuskan Neji karena dia malu berpacaran dengan orang buta. Setiap kali Ia meminta pertolongan, pasti tak ada orang yang membantunya selain aku. Yah… walaupun Ia pernah berbuat kejam padaku juga, tetapi… kasihan kan! Makanya, tiap hari aku selalu bersamanya dan membantunya setiap kali Ia meminta pertolongan.

"Sakura-chan!" ucap Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

Mereka berdua lalu menghampiriku dan Neji yang masih terdiam.

"Hai Neji-kun! Apa kabar?" tanya Ino sambil duduk di sebelahku. Lalu Hinata yang duduk disebelah Neji.

"Baik. Terima kasih telah menanyakan itu padaku, Ino" ucapnya. Walau dia buta, tetapi dia mengenal suara-suara ini sehingga dia tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya saat ini.

"Ya, sama-sama…"ucap Ino.

"Oh iya Neji-kun, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan ini makanannya…" ucap Hinata. Tiap istirahat, Hinata selalu memberikan kami makanan masakan ibunya itu untuk kami di sebuah kotak makan plastik. Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman-temanku yang baik hati. Tiap hari ada-ada saja hal yang menghampiri kami baik senang atau sedih. Walau apapun yang terjadi pada kami, kami selalu menghadapinya bersama-sama.

Lalu kami pun memakan makanan di kotak kami masing-masing sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Hahaha! Sakura-chan! Kau mirip kelinci!" ucap Ino sambil tertawa dan menunjukku yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan dan sepasang seledri yang menyembur keluar dan terpasang di bibirku.

Hinata dan Neji tertawa. Aku langung menelan makanan-makanan yang ada di mulutku plus sepasang seledri dan mengadah ke atas dengan semburat merah di wajahku.

"Kau juga mirip kodok Ino-chan!" ucaku sambil menunjuk Ino yang tertawa lebar dan lidah yang menjulur keluar dari mulutnya.

Ino langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan blushing dan juga menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku, Hinata dan Neji tertawa melihat tingkah Ino yang aneh itu.

"Dasar kelinci-chaann!" teriak Ino sambil menghadap kearahku.

"Kau juga kodok-chaann!" teriakku sambil menghadap kearah Ino.

Tawa Hinata dan Neji pun semakin keras. Aku dan Ino pun perlahan-lahan tertawa karena tingkah kami sendiri. Kami lalu tertawa bersama dengan hiasan daun-daun indah yang berguguran tepat di atas kami karena pohonnya berada tepat di belakang kami.

Setelah tertawa, kami langsung menghabisi makanan kami dengan cepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

10 menit kemudian…

Kriinggg…

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Dahh, Neji-kun! Sampai ketemu nan… emm… pulang sekolah nanti ya!" ucapku. Lalu aku meniupkan kissychu untuk nya.

"Ya, Sakura-chan… sampai ketemu nanti pulang sekolah" ucapnya sambil pergi menuju kelasnya.

Memang, kelas Neji dan aku serta Ino dan Hinata berbeda. Neji di kelas XII E sedangkan aku, Ino dan Hinata di kelas XII B.

Aku, Ino dan Hinata pun langsung pergi ke kelas kami. Yah… tepatnya kelas kami berada di sebelah kelas A yang bersebelahan dengan tangga menuju ke lantai bawah.

Ketika di kelas…

"Selamat siang, anak-anak. Kali ini kita akan mempelajari sejarah dunia yaitu tentang sejarah perang dunia ke 1" ucap guru IPS kami. Yaitu Sarutobi Asuma. Bisa juga dipanggil Asuma-sensei.

"Ahh… pelajaran perang dunia ke 1 lagi… apa ga ada yang lain? Seperti perang belanja ke 1?" ucap Ino yang duduk di sebelahku. Dasar mata belanja.

"Tidak. Hari ini saya akan menjelaskan lebih terang lagi. Dan tutup mulutmu nona Yamanaka" ucap Asuma-sensei.

"Huh!" kesal Ino sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Pelajaran dimulai…

"Haah! Membosankan sekali sih pelajaran Asuma-sensei!" ucap Naruto sambil menompang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Ssst! Berisik sekali kau Dobe!" bisik Sasuke tetapi bisa didengar oleh semua murid disini.

Ya. Sasuke sekelas denganku.

Dia sekelas dan satu sekolah denganku.

Untung Neji tidak sekelas denganku. Kalau tidak, bisa bahaya sekali!

"Heh! Teme! Kau ga usah ikut campur urusanku!" ucap Naruto sambil memandang tajam Sasuke.

"Berisik" ucap Asuma-sensei.

"Na… Naruto-kun…" bisik Hinata kecilll sekali. Dan itu hanya bisa didengar olehku karena dia berada di samping kiriku.

Ada yang mengganjal diantara Hinata dan Naruto. Aku tahu Hinata memang menyukai Naruto. Tapi kan Naruto sudah punya pacar kan? Aku sudah berkali-kali menasihati Hinata untuk tidak mengejar Naruto lagi karena Naruto sudah mempunyai pacar. Bahkan, pacarnya Naruto adalah seseorang yang menjadi salah satu sahabat kami. Yaitu Ino.

"Hei! Hinata-chan! Kau kan sudah dinasihati oleh Sakura-chan untuk tidak mengejar Naruto lagi? Apa kau masih teringat dengan kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu saat kau menjadi pacar Naruto? Sudahlah… hal yang sudah berlalu lupakanlah… itu untuk membuat hatimu tidak sakit…" ucap Ino. yang mendengar bisikan Hinata tak cuma aku ya…

Hinata…

Kriinggg…

Bel pelajaran ke 8 pun berbunyi

"Baik anak-anak! Pelajaran IPS selesai" ucap Asuma-sensei.

"Horee!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

Setelah ini adalah pelajaran seni budaya… lalu pulang!

"Selamat siang" ucap guru kami. Seorang guru yang cantik, ramah dan lembut… Yuuhi Kurenai. Bisa dipanggil Kurenai-sensei.

"Selamat siang sensei…" ucap murid-murid di kelas ini minus Sasuke.

Guru kami hanya tersenyum lembut. Lalu sensei melihat kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" ucap Kurenai-sensei.

"Baik, sensei! Hari ini ayah berhasil mendapatkan alat untuk melukis yang besar-besar!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Baguslah… sekarang kita bisa melukis hal-hal yang besar untuk praktek nanti!" ucap Kurenai-sensei dengan senyum khasnya yang lembut…

Naruto adalah anak dari kepala sekolah Konoha High School ini. Jadi, informasi-informasi dari ayahnya dapat disampaikan olehnya dengan mudah.

Waktu terus bergulir…

Kriinggg…

"Horee!" teriak Kiba.

"Haah…" dengus Naruto. Memang, Naruto paling menyukai pelajaran seni budaya karena gurunya yang lembut dan cantik.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membereskan barang-barangku yang berada di mejaku. Lalu kumasukkan ke tas.

"Ya, Selamat siang anak-anak… semoga sampai di rumah kalian masing-masing ya…" ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil membawa tasnya.

"Osh! Sensei!" teriak Naruto.

Lalu kami berhamburan keluar dan guru terakhir.

Di luar sekolah… (tepatnya di depan sekolah)

"Neji-kun!" teriakku sambil menghampiri Neji.

"Hei!" ucapku sambil menepuk pundak Neji.

"Pulang bareng yuk!" ucapku lagi.

"Ya" ucap Neji.

Aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulangg!" teriakku sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

Neji tersenyum.

Hari yang indah…

-To Be Continued-

My New Fic Its Done!

Tak ada kata yang mau saya ucapkan lagi karena capek.

Dasar sok capek!

Hei! Diam kau!

Ga mau!

Oh ya! Maafkan saya jika fic saya yang storm and rainbow nya kehapus… saya sengaja menghapusnya karena saya malu terdapat banyak sekali kesalahan di ceritanya. Maklum lah… saya kan pemalu… hehe…

Ok…

Review or

Maybe?


End file.
